Baby 101
by Lil'Kiiro
Summary: [ShizNat and other pairings.] Something 'tragic' happened in the morning causing Shizuru to break her leg and the other leg...I don't know. While she relaxes, Natsuki is left alone to take care of their children... Their TEN children that is!


**Disclaimer: Nothing!**

**Creator: Me (Lil'Kiiro.)**

**Pairings: ShizuruxNatsuki, NaoxTomoe, MaixTate/MaixYuuichi (Whichever y'all prefer.) **

**Okay, okay...I know I'm supposed to update my other fics, which I am so no worries lol... but you see, I couldn't help myself and decided to do a fanfic where Natsuki and Shizuru have ten children lmao. So far in all the children fanfics (ShizNat ones lol) I've read, there were only two or one...sooo being the ever so curious one, I, Lil'Kiiro decided to do one with a ton of children lol. Just to, ya know see how it turns out. Woo, were those two ever busy lol! Yes, this is made out of complete boredom. I know poor humor! But, hey I'm still sad lol (Lil'Pinku the problem… I don't think I'm able to fix it...) Oh yeah, here is some small information 'bout the kids!**

**Shina: (6 years old.) Has Shizuru's chestnut coloured hair and Natsuki's emerald eyes. **

**Ayumi: (5 years old.) Has Natsuki's dark blue coloured hair and Shizuru's crimson eyes.**

**Kai: (5 years old.) Has sky blue hair (combination of Natsuki's and Shizuru's hair lmao.) and Natsuki's emerald eyes. **

**Rika: (4 years old.) A bit darker than Shizuru's hair and has Shizuru's crimson eyes.**

**Ryo: (3 years old.) Has light brown hair and has Natsuki's emerald eyes. **

**Ryu: (3 years old.) Has sky blue hair and has Natsuki's emerald eyes.**

**Hirai: (2 years old.) Has sky blue hair and has Shizuru's crimson eyes.**

**Kira: (2 years old.) Has Shizuru's chestnut coloured hair and has Shizuru's crimson eyes. **

**Natsume: (1 years old.) Looks exactly like Natsuki. **

**Chizuru: (1 years old.) Looks exactly like Shizuru. (Made a mistake on their age lmao. They were supposed to be 1, but I totally forgot that I left them as months! I was playing with the numbers lol.)  
**

**When I planned this whole ten children thing, (which was along time ago XD) the kids were much, much older to begin with, but then I realized how chaotic it would be to have very young children lol. People who read 'School Days' might be wondering if this Shina here is the same… My answer is I don't know lol. It could be if you want it to be. It's not if you want it to be. Your imagination… Your decision… Yada, yada! Lol! What else… Oh yeah, if some of you are wondering how you can tell which twin is twin… it's easy. Ryo has brown hair correct? Use the third/last letter of his name and do the same with the word brown and you'll see it's both O. It's the same with Ryu! **

**Ryo Brown **

**Ryu Blue **

**All the names… I randomly picked! I think that's all of my explanation… **

**I hope you guys enjoy it and I would like to thank all the reviewers who reviewed in my other fanfics and I will like to apologize again for the poor humor. Also, the toilet thing is from a commercial I saw lmao.) **

**ENJOY! (Sorry if the characters get all OOC and stuff. I saw on my reviews for 'School Days' that Tomoe was OOC and I apologize for that. For 'School Days' I'm going to try and bring her back to character! Gah, long A.N! Sorry! I hope I said everything I need to say lol.) Oh and guess what? I'm going to start reviewing now. I wonder who's going to be my first. **

**Fix any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes…yada yada… Anything that looks wrong to you guys… Just tell me! This is like, how should I say this… It's like RAW. Lol.**

* * *

At the left side of the queen-sized bed, Natsuki, cross-legged, sat there staring at the bed sheets, finding them to be rather interesting as she fiddled with them with her slightly shaking hands, trying her best to drive the guilt away that kept building up in her chest. Yet no matter how much she tried, the guilt—being as persistent as ever—remained. Minutes later, she looked up from the bed sheets to watch the woman on the right side of the bed. Her eyes slowly examined the woman's body, studying every inch of it. _So calm…_she thought, her guilt growing stronger as she watches her lover read a book, the woman's back leaning on the wooden headboard with her _legs_ stretched out. _It's my fault…It's my entire fault!_ Natsuki found herself staring at the woman's legs; the legs that brought guilt to her when ever she saw them. 

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out, breaking the silence that was formed not too long ago. She quickly averts her gaze to the bed sheets again as she feels the aching pain in her chest, the guilt growing stronger.

"I'm so sorry…" she repeats in a whisper.

"Ara, I thought I already forgave Natsuki or shall I say forgave Natsuki more than once?" Seeing her wife in so much guilt, Shizuru reaches out with one of her arms to grab a few strands of Natsuki's dark blue hair to bring up to her lips and shower it with kisses, not caring that the book dropped to the carpeted ground because of her actions.

"I know but…"

It was true though. Ever since _it_ happened, Shizuru did nothing but forgive her lover throughout the whole morning. To her, it wasn't Natsuki's entire fault. It was sort of her fault for not seeing the mayo jar on the ground and tripping over it because she was reading while walking; causing a rather chaotic chain reaction that led her to a broken leg. But then again, Natsuki did happen to leave that said mayo jar on the ground, blocking the entrance to the kitchen. It was, of course, a rather huge jar if one would say. Though Shizuru was angry at Natsuki's carelessness, she couldn't hate her Natsuki because a mayo jar broke her leg. She just loved the other too much to do such a thing.

"But look at what I've done to you!" Natsuki half-screamed her statement as she pointed at her lover's legs; one of them comfortably wrapped in a cast.

Shizuru loosened her grip on the strands, letting them slide away and glanced down at her legs.

"It is true that Natsuki left her mayo jar on the ground, leaving me to trip over it while I read my book as I walked, which ended up breaking my leg and for some odd reason losing the feeling in the other leg…but if Natsuki thinks about it aside from whose fault it is… we did both learn a lesson or two because of it don't you think?"

Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows for a while. "That's right… I did learn a lesson or two."

"Oh?" Shizuru mused aloud, shifting a little to the left to get closer to her puppy.

"What did Natsuki learn?"

"Hm…I," Natsuki whispered, her lips forming a grin as she crawled over to the other and in one swift move, straddled the woman's hips with her legs, surprising Shizuru; but then that surprised look plastered on her face melted away and was quickly recovered by a mischievous look.

"I learned that, one I shouldn't…" Natsuki paused to peck Shizuru's lips tenderly for a second and then continued, "…be so careless and leave things on the ground."

"And two…" the emerald eyed woman proceeded, with a bigger grin, "…I shouldn't leave a huge empty glass mayo jar on the ground to be thrown away later when I can just refill it with more mayo!"

Surprised and a little disappointed, Shizuru just stared at the woman who was hovering over her, not sure of what to say.

"Ara?"

Natsuki laughed out loud for a bit before moving closer to Shizuru's face. She moved closer and closer until their noses were the only things that kept them apart. Both stared at each other, waiting for the other to take the step.

Closing her eyes and seeing a glimpse of the other doing the same before her eyes were completely shut, Natsuki went right for it. As both went closer, their breathing became stronger, both longing for the other.

A few more centimeters to go… Almost there… Just a little bit more….

_WAAAH! WAAAH! WAAAH! _

Their eyes snapped open at the sound of crying, both waiting for it to fade, but unfortunately it didn't. They both sighed in unison and stared at each other.

"Shizuru," Natsuki began, breaking the silence. "Why do we have kids?"

Shizuru blinked.

"Mou, Natsuki makes it sound like she's asking 'why do we make love?' if that's how Natsuki wants it, then fine we'll stop doing it."

Natsuki's eyes went wide at Shizuru's statement, leaving her to flail her arms around as if to demonstrate her protest.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did Natsuki mean?" Shizuru asked, knowing damn well what her wife meant, but couldn't hold back the urge to tease her wife and receive wonderful rewards like one of her puppy's cute pouts or different shades of red…etc.

Natsuki lowered herself to Shizuru's chest and used it as a pillow and murmured a 'You know what I mean!'

_WAAAH! WAAAH! WAAAH!!!_

"Natsuki…?"

Said girl was silent for a while before answering with a quiet 'yes?'

"Natsuki can always use my upper area as a pillow at night," Shizuru said, sighing afterwards at the thought of Natsuki's missing presence when the dark-haired woman leaves.

"I know…"

There was a comfortable silence between the two before Natsuki finally got off of Shizuru, while on the way making sure her wife's legs were left untouched to prevent any pain.

Tossing her legs over the bed, Natsuki got up and headed towards the door. At the door she paused to turn around and face her wife.

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's pout.

"Natsuki can do it! Love you!"

Natsuki sighed. "Love you too," she said as she walked out the door.

Entering the rather huge living room, Natsuki went wide-eyed at the sight of the chaos going on. The cushions for the couches were so out of place; bottles were everywhere, milk puddles covered the ground, pacifiers were everywhere, oh, and dang the smell and pretty much everything was destroyed. One of the maids chasing a toddler stopped and ran to Natsuki, grabbing the dark-haired woman's hands.

"Oh, Kuga-san we are so glad you are here! Please take over for us!" the maid pleaded with puppy eyes, holding Natsuki's hands to her chest.

"Whoa woman what are you doing?" Natsuki yanked her hands out of the maid's grasp, blushing furiously. She cleared her throat and asked with a pale face. "You want me to take over…?"

"Of course, they are your children after all and as a responsible parent you should take care of them!"

"Demo! You guys are the maids, which means you tak---?

Before Natsuki could finish, all the maids ran outside to take a really long break.

"GAH! DAMN MAIDS!" Natsuki fumed, throwing her fists in the air.

_WAAAAH! WAAAH!_

"MAMA!!!" "PLAY WITH US!" "LOOK AT WHAT I CAN DO MAMA!" "WAAAH!"

"GAH! WHY DO I HAVE **TEN** CHILDREN?!" Natsuki screamed out to no one in particular.

One of her sons came up to her with his finger against his mouth and tugged onto her jeans. "Mama, me need to go pee-pee!" he said, tugging the jeans harder. (A.N: That's right SONS! Lol. I decided to add boys to the family…if that's even possible, but oh well!)

Natsuki looked down at her son. "Look Kai, you're like what… five years old! So go do your pee-pee by your… OMG! NOT HERE!" Natsuki screamed out her last few words when Kai, her eldest son went to pee-pee on the floor.

Hearing his mama yell at him, Kai's eyes began to sparkle. Seconds later, he started to cry out loud while peeing…

"GAH!" Natsuki picked up her son and ran to the nearest bathroom and paused afterwards when she realized the pee trail. She dropped her son (gently of course!) on the ground and sighed. "You know what kid… Just pee on the ground."

"YAY!" Kai shouted while jumping up and down clapping his hands as he peed.

"NO JUMPING! I don't want your pee all over the living room!" Natsuki yelled as she walked away to check on her other children.

As she walked to the others, one of her daughters picked up her bottle and squirted milk all over Natsuki's face, while some of her siblings went to cling onto Natsuki's legs or jump onto Natsuki and cling onto her neck since her children were like monkeys.

"Oi! Get off of mama!" Natsuki half-heartedly tried to push her children off of her and at the same time, trying desperately to stop her four-year-old daughter, Rika from squirting milk all over her face or anywhere else.

_Ding-Dong!_

"Great, who could it be… I hope it's a maid who's done with her damn break," Natsuki muttered as she tried to walk over to the door, but was having difficulty to do so since some of her children were clinging onto her legs and one of them was nearly suffocating her by clinging onto her neck.

Reaching the door, Natsuki swung it wide open and slammed it shut when she saw a certain someone she did not want to see at this very moment.

As she was about to turn on her heels the door did a 'ding-dong' again. Hoping it was someone else Natsuki opened the door.

"Oi Kuga! You shouldn't shut the door when someone's talking! Anyway, I got this new—

**BANG!**

Natsuki slammed the door shut and was about to walk away again when the doorbell rang. Frustrated, Natsuki opened the door with a death glare this time.

"-PS3 and was wondering if I can use your HUGE flat screen T.V." the person finished, holding up its PS3.

Natsuki just stared at the person in front of her.

"Nao," she growled.

Said person grinned and walked in, pushing Natsuki aside on the way. "Thanks, Kuga!"

Natsuki glared daggers at Nao as she watched the red head make her way to the T.V.

The dark-haired woman sighed, closed the door and made her way to the living room where Nao was busy playing with her PS3.

Once Natsuki got there, she immediately paused when Nao came up to her and grabbed her by the collar, screaming, "First there was one, then there was two, then there was three, then there was four, **THEN THERE WAS 324325! **WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU KUGA BANGING YOUR WIFE 24/7!"

Natsuki pushed Nao away and sighed. "It's not my fault that we have 10 kids okay?"

Nao glared at her and went back to her game.

Sighing, Natsuki went to sit on the couch, but froze again when she saw one of the three-year-old twins, pick up her precious gold watch off of the coffee table and throw it at its twin brother, which caught it with a grin.

Natsuki dashed right for the twin that held the gold watch and then held her hand out to show that mama wanted it. '_That's right; body language is what kids understand!' _

"Ryu, give it to me. Give mama her gold watch," she demanded in a soft gentle voice.

Ryu looked up at her and smirked. "No!" With that, the toddler ran away.

Seeing this, Natsuki ran after him. "RYU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Natsuki chased him until he was trapped in one of the nearby washrooms.

At the doorway, Natsuki blocked the exit with her arms and grinned. "Now give mama back her watch!"

Ryu backed up until he hit the toilet. He looked back and smiled evilly. "No!"

"Don't make mama snatch it away from you! Oh, so that's how you want it huh? Then fine! Bring it on kid! WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Natsuki didn't move a muscle when her son went on his tiptoes and held the gold watch above the toilet seat.

* * *

**With Nao… **

"MUHAHA! DIE!" Nao pushed the buttons on her controller like she never had with her right hand, while with her free hand grabbing gummy worms out of the bowl beside her to bring up to her mouth and eat them when there was an opportunity.

"WOO! This T.V rocks! Hot quality and not to mention HUGE! Dang, I need to get rich…wait, that's too much work so eh, I'll just barge in here whenever I want." Nao smirked and continued her game, but paused it seconds later.

She pointed her finger up ahead. "Hey brats quit chewing on the wires! OI! QUIT IT! THAT ISN'T FOR CHEWING! HERE HAVE SOME GUMMY WORMS!"

Nao held up the bowl to the kids and shook it around to let the gummy worms jump up and down. "You want them? You got get them!" she shouted and threw the bowl far away from her as possible when the kids went all evil and charged of it.

**"GUMMY WORMS!!"**

* * *

**Back with Natsuki… **

"Ryu drop the watch and step away from the toilet!"

Ryu's grin widened. "Okay!" He loosened his grip on the watch to let it drop in the toilet bowl and stepped back afterwards to where the 'flush' was.

Natsuki's eyes nearly went out of their sockets at the mistake she made and dashed right for the toilet. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Right when Natsuki reached the toilet bowl, Ryu flushed the toilet and did a cute 'oopsie'.

Natsuki watched as the water pushed the gold watch to the hole and sunk to the ground in defeat when the water was refilled.

"**MY BABY!**"

Minutes after her cry, Nao was seen dashing to the washroom.

"OMG THOSE KIDS ARE WILD! THEY WANTED TO EAT ME ALIVE!" Nao inhaled a deep breath and continued. "What's wrong with you? Whoa what's with the tears and why are you staring at the toilet…WHOA! OMG DON'T TELL ME YOU FLUSHED LITTLE RYU DOWN THE TOILET! MAN I LIKED THAT KID! HE WAS LIKE A JUNIOR ME!"

Natsuki twitched at Nao's last sentence and remained quiet. Getting no reply at all, the red head went on.

"Just 'cause the kid stole your watch it doesn't mean you go and flush the kid down the toilet and make up an act by pretending that it was an accident by going, MY BABY! THAT'S RIGHT I HEARD THE 'MY BABY'! God, Kuga you're so like---"

"My baby…down the toilet… OH MY PRECIOUS BABY!" Natsuki screamed with tears streaming down her face.

Nao sighed. "Then there were nine!"

Nao walked up to Natsuki and folded her arms over her chest. "Geez, kids aren't goldfishes ya know! Besides the kid wasn't dead so I don't see why you had to use this fashion… Gosh making me think that a fish died and all, but still…"

Nao smirked and continued. "I wouldn't mind putting the quote for the grave stone! Ah, I can just see it now! Boy dies by evil parent flushing him down the toilet! Woo, I'm too good at this."

Nao made a square out of her two index fingers and thumbs and used it to look through. "Ah, I can just see it happening!"

Natsuki got up and grabbed Nao by the collar. "Not that baby the other baby!"

Confused, Nao just let Natsuki shake her and sighed. "Ah, so eight babies huh?"

"DAMN IT NAO! NOT EIGHT BABI---"

"Seven?"

"NO!! I'M TALKING ABOUT MY GOLD WATCH! M-M-M-MY GOLD WATCH WENT DOWN THE TOILET!"

Nao blinked and minutes after letting the words hit her hard she cracked up.

"Woo, Kuga you got some future pranksters in this house!"

"Shut up!!"

"I'm going back to my game!" With that, Nao exited the washroom and came back again minutes later.

"Kuga there are zombies out there!"

Natsuki blinked and exited the washroom to only be met by four pairs of hungry eyes.

Natsuki scratched the back of her head, not knowing what on earth her two youngest daughters wanted. She turned to Nao, who finally came out of the washroom. "What do they want?" she asked her.

"Food…well more like milk," Nao answered.

"Okay so I just have to go grab them a bottle."

Nao grabbed Natsuki's arm. "Not like that! You have to breast feed them!"

Natsuki froze. "W-What?"

Nao sighed. "You know BOOB feeding. Now don't make me describe what a BOOB is!"

"I know what a BOOB is!" Natsuki snapped, grabbing the two babies.

"You breast feed them!" Natsuki said, shoving the babies into Nao's arms.

"WHAT? Why don't you?" Nao shoved the babies back to Natsuki's arms.

"I can't!" Natsuki protested, shoving the babies back at the red head. "Shizuru gave birth to ALL the kids so YOU do it!"

"Tomoe gave birth to all my kids too so…Mai will do it!"

"Huh?"

"We'll borrow Mai's boobs! She like gave birth to her new son so yeah!"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I'll just go to Shizuru."

Watching Natsuki stomp her way to where Shizuru was, Nao flipped open her cell phone.

"Mai!" she said, with a smirk.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki said, opening the door to their room.

"I need to borrow your boob or shall I say boobs!" Natsuki and Nao said in unison to Mai and Shizuru.

…

Realizing her mistake, Natsuki shook her head and cleared her throat. "I mean I need your breeee… Can you breast feed these two?"

* * *

**With Nao… **

"_WHAT? YOU WANT MY WHAT?_"

"Eh, come down Tokiha! I just need you to come over and breast feed for Kuga!" Nao said.

"_Oh…_"

"Yeah…"

* * *

**With Natsuki… **

"Ara, ara anything for my Natsuki and my babies," Shizuru said with a wink.

A blushing Natsuki went over to the bed and handed their youngest daughters to Shizuru.

Right when Shizuru was about to start breast-feeding one of the girls, she paused and smirked.

"Ara, does Natsuki want to join?" she asked a 'lost in thought Natsuki'.

Natsuki snapped out of her daze and blushed a whole new shade of red. "N-N-N-No! I-I have to go back to the others now uh…b-bye!"

After she said that, she zoomed out the door.

"One… Two… Three." Shizuru whispered.

The door flew open and Natsuki went over to Shizuru and kissed her.

After their kiss, Natsuki left.

Shizuru giggled. "Boob… Hm, Natsuki sure has one heck of a vocabulary."

* * *

**With Nao… **

"All right I'm here Nao!" Mai shouted she closed the front door.

Nao, hearing this, dashed right for Mai. "Great! Now feed these monsters! Huh? You brought monsters!" Nao screamed her last words when she saw Mai's children with her.

Mai glared at her and said, "Yuuichi's out at work and I can't leave my kids all alone at home, so I brought them along and DON'T call my kids monsters!"

Nao gulped. "R-Right."

The two and the extra kids made their way to the living room, which wasn't a pretty sight at all.

"FUN!" Mai's kids all shouted together and ran to play with the Fujino-Kugas.

"Uh-oh…" Nao and Mai said in unison.

"Nao you in here?" a voice from behind them was heard.

Nao turned around to come face to face with her wife, Tomoe. The red head blinked. "Why are you here?"

"I heard that you were here and I thought you were helping Natsuki take care of her children so I thought I'd bring the kids along too," Tomoe explained, pointing at their kids.

"FUN!" their kids screamed and ran to the huge group of children.

The three adults looked at each other and sweat dropped.

Minutes later, Natsuki came in the living room with her jaw to the ground. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" she screamed out loud, demanding an answer.

Mai stopped chasing the other twin, Ryo and shouted her answer so it could be heard through all the chaos. "WE'RE TRYING TO HELP TAKE CARE OF THE KIDS!"

"WHY ARE THERE MORE CHILDREN? I DON'T REMEMBER DOING IT TO SHIZURU! OH GOD, DON'T TELL ME I DID IT WHEN I ASKED HER TO BREAST FEED THE GIRLS! OH NO I DON'T REMEM---"

"COME DOWN KUGA! YOU DIDN'T BANG HER THIS TIME! SOME ARE MY KIDS, SOME HER MAI'S ALL RIGHT? NOW SHUT UP AND HELP!" Nao screamed as she tried to stop one of the girls from squirting milk at her, which was Rika.

As Natsuki made her way to the center of all the chaos, a whistle was heard being blown.

"Ara, what is going on here?"

Everyone, including the kids turned to where the whistle was blown. Their eyes meant with a servant carrying Shizuru in a bridal style way.

"I can explain!" Natsuki said, hiding some of the mess with her body as best as she could.

"First things first," Shizuru said and blew on the whistle she held. "Children nap time!"

Seeing Shizuru's trademark smile, smiling an innocent smile with her eyes closed, the children all went 'YAY!' and found a spot to sleep on.

Seconds later, snores were heard…

Nao blinked and asked, "How does she do that?"

* * *

**After fixing everything and the guests all went home** **(maids coming back from their long break…).**

Natsuki and Shizuru both sat on the big comfy couch admiring the scene of their children sleeping soundly.

Natsuki turned to Shizuru and asked in a whisper, "How are your legs?"

Shizuru smiled. "They're fine so no more worrying okay?"

"Demo…" Natsuki began but was silenced by Shizuru's lips.

As the couple did their 'thing' on the couch the sun slowly began to set, indicating that it was almost time for a new day…

TBC?

* * *

**I'm not sure if I should continue… Gah, guys help me out here! Should I continue this or not? I don't know myself 'cause I pretty much planned this to be a one chapter fic, but if you guys really like it and want more then I'll do pretty much anything for my reviewers…just nothing overboard, like demand something out of the impossible lol. If you want me to continue…YOU need to give me IDEAS! **

** Well then, thank you for reading and review if you like. Also, I hope you enjoyed this! Bye! Oh and since you guys are so kind on your reviews, I decided to do Omakes! Here's my first one! Hope it's good. **

**Omake! **

(Shizuru is lying on the couch.)

(Natsuki walks in with a robe on.)

Natsuki: How are your legs?

Shizuru: Ara, is Natsuki still worrying?

(Natsuki nods.)

Shizuru: (sighs) Still broken and the other still can't feel anything, but I'm fine, really.

Natsuki: (Takes robe off.) Are you fine now?

Shizuru: Ara! I'm starting to feel a tingly sensation in my non-feeling leg! It's a miracle!

(Natsuki walks up to Shizuru and whispers something) Whisper… Whisper… Whisper. (Natsuki goes to the stairwell.)

Shizuru: (Eyes widened.) Can Natsuki really do that?

Natsuki: You'll have to see!

Shizuru: (Gets up and grabs crutches.) I'm healed! I'm coming my Natsuki!"


End file.
